undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Peter's Journey/Issue 62
Peter, Jess and Brandon are packing up a light day bag, consisting in their handguns, ammunition, and in Peter’s bag more arrows’s and bottled water. As they get ready to set out on their scan of the woods Henry walks over to Peter “be careful out there, make sure you three come back safely” he said “don’t you worry, you ain’t going to be getting rid of me that quickly” joked Peter “we’ll be fine” he said as he hugged his brother. “you nearly ready?” asked Jess as she loaded her gun, “almost” said Peter as he too put the bullets into his Magnum “you got everything?” asked Peter “all I need here is this beauty” said Brandon as he tapped on his large axe, that he has to grip with two hands to get a powerful hit of the walker “extra knives?” Peter asked Jess and Brandon “Jess showed Peter her two sharp knives that she always carried around with her, as she did with her hatchet and fire poker stick “alright, let’s get going” Peter said “you three be careful out there” said Scott as he started to climb the ladders to go on watch “let’s switch around now, Charlie, you take watch down by river, Henry you take the next on up, Andy the next, I’ll take this one” said Scott, the three then walked down. Scott nodded at Peter as they left the campsite’s perimeter. Twenty minutes out of the campsite and Peter was taking point, with Jess steps behind him on his right, and Brandon on his left. “when are we planning on heading back?” asked Brandon “we’re only out” said Peter “we’ll head back whenever we think the area is cleared” said Jess, they hear a branch snap ahead of them. Peter signals to stop, he then raises an arrow and by himself progresses towards the noise, taking his step slowly, he then see’s a figure, which suddenly looks up at Peter and groans, Peter then releases his bow and the arrow flies into the walkers head, just above it’s right eye “clear” Peter whispers “keep the noise down now” he added, Jess nods at his comment and they start to progress further. Soon they get to a clearing and find dead walkers lying on the floor “what the hell?” asked a shocked Jess “have you’s been up here before?” asked Brandon “not that I’m aware, but maybe some of the others back at camp have been here” replied Peter with a worried look on his face, they all were on their guard, look out for anymore walkers” said Peter as he put another arrow onto his bow string and was ready to aim if anything came at them. Just then they heard more branches snaps coming from the direction that they came from, Jess raised her hatchet ready for the kill, Brandon did the same with his axe, gripping it with two hands, when they heard more noises but getting closer. Peter walked past Brandon and Jess towards the noise and saw three more walkers; he let loose his arrow killing one of the walkers, but he put his bow behind his back and took the other one down and stabbed it in the eye with an arrow, Jess then came and killed the last walker When Peter stood up he saw Jess looking onwards in horror, he then looked over and saw a herd walking through the forest from the direction where they had come from “oh Lord” Peter proclaimed “come ‘on” he shouted. Just then the three start to run the other direction from where the walkers are “watch they don’t take us to the river” said Jess “sure” said Peter” as he sliced at a walkers head that came close to his side, Brandon swung at a walker that come from the side as well, as they were running Jess looked behind her to see that the herd was close behind them, she took out her gun and turned around again aiming it at a walker, she fired a bullet, missing the closets walker “NO” yelled Peter “keep silent” said Peter as he dodged another walker that came in his path. Back at camp Olivia and Bow where breaking up the wood for the fire whenever they hear the gunshot, everyone that heard it stops what they are doing, Scott jumps up from watch looking around confused, down near the river where Andy is on watch he shoots up looking onwards, “what the heck was that?” asked Charlie “no idea” replied Andy, he reached for his radio “anyone else hear that gunshot?” asked Andy on the radio. Back at the campfire tower Scott reaches to his radio “we heard it alright” he replied with a worried look on his face “should we go out after them?” asked Bow “no, if more people leave then we’re putting the group at a higher risk, there’s walkers out there and that gunshot will have brought more near” said Scott in annoyance. Back in the forest Peter, Jess and Brandon are now at a sprint from the walkers that are following them “we can’t out run them Peter” said Jess nearly out of breath “just go, I’ll distract them” said Brandon “don’t you dare, we leave with three, and come back with three” said Peter “not this time” said Brandon, he then stops and swings at a walker that was coming close to him “Brandon!” Peter yells, but is cut off by three walkers that are stopping the two from getting to Brandon “yeah, you like that?” asked Brandon as he chopped a walkers head off, he then proceeded to run down to the river, Peter and Jess hide behind a large ditch “you aright?” asked Peter “yeah, at least for now” replied Jess. Trivia *This is the second time that a character has been split from the group while distracting the walkers (the first being Jamie, who didn’t make it back alive) Category:Peter's Journey Category:Peter's Journey Issues Category:Issues